


Ok Explain this one to me?

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Being Damian Wayne, Fluff, Heartbeats, JonDami Week 2021 (Super Sons), Jonathan Kent is dumb, M/M, but we love them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Damian is reviewing the charts from their last mission and notices some discrepancies in Jon's heartrate over the mission.He decides he has to get to the bottom of what caused them.Part of JonDami Week 2021 Day 5: Heartbeat
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Ok Explain this one to me?

He tapped on the tablet screen. Damian frowned and opened a few reports. 

He heard the shower click off in the other room and Jon exited a few minutes later dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. 

  
“Arr, that was a great mission.” Jon said. Dropping onto the sofa. “Bad guys caught, drugs destroyed, and positive feedback from the league. What more could you ask for?”

“Tt. “ Damian tutted from his seat. He was sitting cross legged on the same sofa. He still hadn’t looked up yet.

“Oh come on Damian.” Jon nudged him. “It went great. What are you all Tting for?”

“Your heart monitor showing some anomalies.” 

“Hu?”

Damian turned the screen to show him. It showed a feed of his average heart rate during the mission. There were several spikes across it. “Most of these I can understand. Like this one was when you were sprinting to catch the bullets, and this was when you held open the security door. But these others do not line up with anything exerting enough for your heart rate to have spiked like this.”

“You know Damian, if I knew you were going to use these dumb monitors to nit-pick our missions even more I wouldn’t have agreed to them.” Jon said, waving his hands around. 

“It is vital to evaluate all our potential weaknesses Jon. So I want you to explain these spikes for me incase I am missing something.”

“FINE!” Jon slumped and lay down on the sofa. 

“Ok so this first one was when we had just arrived in the warehouse. We were still on the roof together. What caused the spike here?”

Jon froze.  _ ‘The moonlight had caught your hair just right. It looked like you had a halo’ _ . He thought. 

“Ummm no idea sorry. Must have just been excited to start the mission.” 

“Tt. Fine you need to learn to control that.” He poked at the screen. “This spike here. We were inside the facility at this point. Your heart rate had just dropped back to normal after flying us in. Then here, there is an irregularity. It loses its rhythm for a few beats.” 

_ ‘You were still in my arms from me lowering us in and I touched the skin on your side for just a second. Where your top had rode up. It was like electricity ran through me.’  _

“I thought I had seen someone behind you but I was mistaken it was just a shadow.” 

“Ok this last one.” Damian slid across the sofa so they were close together. “I cannot explain it but your heart rate skips a full beat. It isn’t healthy so very important Jon. We had just finished tying up the criminals and I just set the drugs on fire. Suddenly this skip occurs.” He looked at Jon intently. “What caused this skip?”

Jon started to turn red. 

_ ‘You smiled at me.’ _

“I… I don’t know.” Jon stuttered. “Sorry…”

“Jon?” Damian moved closer. “It is concerning to say the least. You are a healthy young man, you shouldn’t be having heart defects like this.” 

“Well I am sure it is nothing.” Jon said, pushing back away from Damian and nearly falling over the armrest of the sofa. “I Just need to… umm get some rest that is all” He jumped up. 

“Jon?” Damian raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh look at the time. I feel exhausted.” He yawned. “Well see you later Damian.” 

He went to sprint off but Damian grabbed his wrist. 

  
“Sit Back Down.” He said firmly.

Jon swallowed but sat. 

Damian pulled up another heart rate chart. “This is mine Jon.” Jon looked at him confused. “Do you see anything?”

Jon frowned, he took the tablet and looked. Damian’s rate never went as high as his won. It was steadier over all. But then he saw it. It too had spikes on it. He flicked back to his chart. Then back to Damian’s, then back again. They lined up.

“Damian?” Jon met his eyes. 

“Jon.” He pointed to the first one. “The moonlight was hitting your face just right. It made your eyes shine.” He pointed at the second. “You touched my skin, you fingertips were soft.” He moved so his hand was against Jon’s, then pointed at the third. “You smiled at me.” 

Jon felt the tears pricking his eyes. 

“So Jon. Tell me what caused these spikes.” Damian heartbeat was pounding against Jon’s hand. 

Jon felt his own heartbeat soaring. He pulled Damian into a hug. “It was because I love you. Every time it spiked I felt so much love my heart couldn’t take it.”

Damian rested his head against Jon’s neck. “Me too. I love you too Jon.” He said softly. 

They pulled apart enough to look at each other. 

“So still think the heart monitors are dumb and just me nit-picking?” Damian smirked.

“Oh shut up.” Jon pulled him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet story.


End file.
